


Slippery Floors

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Embarrassed Miki, F/M, Fencing, Fluff, Gallant Juri, Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So, yeah, Juri and Miki are having a private fencing match and Miki sprains his ankle and so Juri just picks him up and carries him off to the Nurse's office all bridal style. How does that sound?</i> Request fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Floors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



It was an unusually calm day for Ohtori Academy. End of the World hadn't sent any messages to the Student Council, no wild animals were chasing Nanami everywhere and Anthy hadn't tried to make curry in weeks. Perfect time for a fencing match, Juri thought. Sometimes she wished every day could be like this, the duels for the Rose Bride seemed pointless anyway. Even Miki, who seemed to have taken a shine to Anthy Himemiya, didn't like the idea of fighting over who got to "own" her.

Both of them had been chosen for their fencing skills, which they were honing at this very moment. Fencing was safe, comfortable, a good way to keep the reflexes sharp and the body conditioned. And Miki had improved greatly since their last match, no doubt due in part to his duel with Utena. _They're good for_ something, _perhaps,_ she thought. Even as she held back nothing, she couldn't help wonder if he would actually win.

Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on a slippery floor. She knew the custodians came in and waxed them nightly, but they usually didn't leave wax behind. So she hadn't thought to check for any patches, and that was how Miki slipped.

"Miki!" She lowered her foil and slipped her mask off as she heard him cry out, rushing to his aid. "Are you-" She took note of the pained expression on his face and the way he clutched his right ankle. "No, obviously you're not..."

"It's only a sprain," he gasped. "My apologies, Miss Juri, I didn't look where I was moving."

"No, I should have seen that patch of wax there. Or more accurately, the custodians should have cleaned better last night," she said, rushing to put the foils away and remove his mask. "We'd better get you to the nurse's office."

"That's not necessary, I- _eep!_ " She didn't give him a chance to finish, picking him up in her arms and keeping him close to her chest.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "And don't worry about the duels, either. I'll let the President know you won't be fighting for a while." He turned bright red as he was prone to doing; his easy embarrassment made him an easy target for Touga's crude teasing, but he did look awfully cute when he was flustered. It was a mixed bag at best.

"J-just don't tell him I slipped on a waxy floor," he pleaded. "My reputation doesn't mean much to me, but...well, this is a bit _too_ embarrassing." She smiled, leaning in close to him.

"Your secret's safe with me."

Later, she thought as she carried him to the infirmary, she would have to file a complaint to the chairman about the custodians falling asleep on the job.


End file.
